Vacaciones muggles y el 5°año de Harry
by YESHI
Summary: **CHAP 8** Leanlo se que buscan algo bueno que leer lean esto. Averiguen quien está en el bosque de muy noche.. Dejen reviews. **Gracias**
1. Una carta misteriosa

Harry se levantó sabiendo que solo faltaban 3 semanas para iniciar el siguiente curso en Hogwarts. Como de costumbre bajó a desayunar con sus tíos los Durleys quienes ni se fijaron cuando llegó. Se sirvió jugo de naranja y algunos pedazos de tocino (que por cierto Dudley no se los había terminado) y un pan tostado que tomó del plato que la tía Petunia le había dejado en la mesa a Dudley mientras este recogía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que se le había caído. Su tío Vernon como siempre estaba leyendo el periódico sin percatarse de que ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar al trabajo. -Maldición, ya se me hizo tarde! –dijo al tirar el periódico sobre Dudley -Papá! – Refunfuño Dudley -Ahora qué? – le gritó tío  Vernon mientras se ponía la corbata. 

-Saldremos de vacaciones? Preguntó con tono de niño bueno

-Sí, sí –Contesto muy furioso al momento en que azotaba la puerta de la casa para subir al coche.

-Cariño, cariño –Le gritó tía Petunia quien salía para alcanzarlo al momento en que este encendía el coche.

-Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con tono impaciente

-Pedirás días libres para salir de vacaciones? – preguntó tía Petunia

-Sí, le diré al jefe –Respondió enojado

-Y que haremos con Harry? –Quiso saber la tía Petunia

-mmm...ya veremos que ya se me hizo tarde, adiós – le dijo tío Vernon

La tía Petunia vio como se alejaba el coche hasta que lo perdió de vista. Entró a la casa para terminar de desayunar y servirle mas pastel a Dudley.

Harry ya había terminado de desayunar subió asu habitación preguntándose donde lo dejarían, ya que lo más seguro era que no lo llevarían. En eso algo hizo mucho ruido en la ventana volteo y era una lechuza que el no conocía y traía una carta atada a la pata. Harry desató la carta y la leyó.........................

_Querido Harry:_

_Cómo estás? Tienes algo especial para estas vacaciones? O te gustaría venir a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones en mi casa. Ayer le envié una carta a Ron para preguntarle si podía venir, espero que me la mande pronto. Bueno, escríbeme para avisarme si te dejaron o no. _

_Besos,_

_                                    Hermione_

Harry se quedó pensando como serían unas vacaciones en casa de Hermione, con ella y Ron, los tres juntos.

Harry se desilusionó un poco ya que no sabía si lo dejarían ir sus tíos, se pasó todo el día pensando como se lo diría al tío Vernon y que le diría él.

Ya era hora de cenar y bajó a la cocina, su tía y Dudley ya estaban sentados a la mesa excepto el tío Vernon.

-Porqué no llega papá?- Preguntó Dudley intrigado.

-No lo sé, cariño- Respondió la tía Petunia muy preocupada.

En eso se escuchó que alguien habría la puerta.

-Papá, ya llegaste- Gritó Dudley

-Qué te sucedió?-Preguntó la tía Petunia

Dudley y la tía Petunia corrieron a la sala mientras que el tío Vernon se dejaba caer en el sofá

-Fui con mi jefe a preguntarle si me daría días libres-Les comentó tío Vernon

-Y qué te dijo?-Quiso saber la tía Petunia

-Que me daría dos semanas- Respondió el tío Vernon

-Y porqué te tardaste papá?-Preguntó Dudley

-Porque no sabía como preguntarle a mi jefe. –Dijo tío Vernon finalmente.

-Bueno, cariño lo bueno es que te los dieron-Trató de animarlo tía Petunia

Harry escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían desde la cocina. En eso tío Vernon comenzó a hablar de donde dejarían a Harry. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no lo llevarían.

-Dónde dejaremos a ese estorbo? –Preguntó tío Vernon

-No lo sé- Le respondió tía Petunia

-Encerrado en el armario- Comentó Dudley mientras reía

-Cállate Dudley hablo en serio! –Le gritó tío Vernon

En eso Harry decidió que era el momento justo para decirles lo de pasar las vacaciones en casa de Hermione

-Yo...yo sé –Tartamudeó Harry

-Cállate cabeza de chorlito- Lo regaño tío Vernon

-Pe..pero yo se.. se donde me puedo que..quedar –Comentó Harry muy nervioso

-Sí, claro donde-Le dijo tío Vernon

-Bu..bueno, Herm..Hermione una compañera de Hog.. digo de mi colegio me invitó a pa..pasar las vacaciones a su.. su casa – Dijo Harry finalmente.

-Y donde vive ella? –Quiso saber tío Vernon

-Aquí en el mun..mundo mug-Contestó Harry muy nervioso

-Qué? –Gritó tío Vernon

-Uds. Ya saben los que no son mag..-Dijo Harry  

-Ya, ya entendí-Asintió tío Vernon

-Y cuando vendrán por ti? –Quiso saber la tía Petunia

-Primero le avisaré que se me dajaron ir y luego ella y sus padres vendrán por mi en coche, creo. –Dijo Harry tratando de ocultar su emoción

-Ok, avísanos cuando vendrán y que sea rápido- Le dijo tío Vernon que salió de la sala para irse a cenar.

Harry se fue de la sala a su alcoba ya que ya había terminado de cenar. Iba a escribirle a Hermione esa misma noche  pero mejor quiso hacerlo al día siguiente para que a la lechuza blanca de Harry, Hedwing no se le dificultara tanto ya que era noche. Apenas pudo dormir de la emoción que hasta se le olvidó dejar salir a Hedwing de la jaula para que se estirara un poco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente para escribirle a Hermione lo más antes posible para poder ya estar en su casa. Buscó papel, pluma y tinta y empezó a escribir.

_Hola Hermione:_

_Gracias por invitarme a pasar las vacaciones en tu casa, mis tíos accedieron a dejarme ir, oye vendrán por mí en coche? Si es así o no, ya vengan por mí. Por favor ¿Pero, dejaron a Ron ir?_

_                       Harry_

Al terminar sopló la carta para que se secara la tinta, la dobló y se la ató a Hedwing en la pata.

Por la emoción Harry olvidó saludarla y preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Miró como se alejaba Hedwing entre las nubes y después se puso a guardar sus cosas en el baúl. Y pensó que a lo mejor al estar en casa de Hermione irían al Callejón Diagnon a comprar sus libros para el 5° año en Hogwarts, ya que todavía no había ido


	2. Chuzas

-Hedwing –Gritó Harry al momento en que esta entraba por la ventana

Se posó sobre el baúl de Harry y le extendió la pata para que Harry le pudiera desatar la carta

_Querido Harry:_

_Estoy muy emocionada de que ya estés aquí? Ron me envió a Piwgenton y me dijo que si lo habían dejado venir. Cuando estén aquí iremos a comprar tus libros y los míos al Callejón Diagnon ya que Ron dijo que ya los había comprado, la semana pasada. Mis padres y yo iremos por ti y sí en coche. Ron vendrá por la chimenea con los polvos flu dice que su papá se las arreglará para que puedan llegar por ahí. Prepara tus cosas para la escuela y las vacaciones, pasaremos por ti a las 8:00 p.m._

_Besos,_

                                   Hermione 

Harry dobló la carta y la dejó sobre su baúl mientras guardaba a Hedwing en su jaula, ya que estaba muy fatigada y necesitaba comer y descansar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En la cena Harry le comentó a su tío que vendrían por él ese día a las 8:00 p.m.

-Los padres Hermione vendrán por mí a las ocho- Les dijo a todos en la cocina

-Que bueno-Comentó tía Petunia

-Solo faltan 20 minutos para que lleguen- Agregó el tío Vernon con tono de felicidad

-Tienes ya todo listo?-Preguntó la tía Petunia

-Sí- Respondió Harry al momento en que tío Vernon preguntaba si vendrían por el en coche.

-Sí, vendrán en coche-Le respondió Harry

Harry terminó de cenar y se fue a su alcoba por la jaula de Hedwing y su baúl que muy difícilmente bajó por las escaleras el solo. Al llegar a dejar el baúl a un lado de la puerta sonó el timbre, Harry abrió y eran Hermione y sus padres.

-Hola, Harry- Le dijo Hermione al momento en que lo abrazaba.

-Hola- Respondió Harry muy entusiasmado. Al devolverle el abrazo a Hermione

-Tienes todo listo? –Le preguntó la mamá de Hermione

-Sí, solo voy a decirles a mis tíos que ya llegaron –Les comentó Harry.

Al momento en que Harry se dirigía a la cocina salieron los Durleys.

-Ya te vas?-Preguntó felizmente tío Vernon

-Sí-Le dijo Harry

-Buenas noches Sres. Durleys que bueno que dejaron a Harry venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros-Dijo el Sr. Granger

-Sí-Respondió el tío Vernon con desagrado.

-Bueno Harry, que te vaya bien- Le dijo tía Petunia para que el tío Vernon no se enfureciera con los Granger

-Sí, gra..gracias- Dijo Harry muy extrañado de lo que acababa de decir la tía Petunia. 

-Bueno, creo que nos vamos- Mencionó el Sr. Granger

-Sí, hasta luego-Agregó la mamá de Hermione

Todos salieron de la casa y el Sr. Granger metió la jaula de Hedwing y el baúl de Harry en la cajuela del coche. Harry cerró la puerta de la casa y miró al cielo y deseó ya estar en casa de Hermione

El trayecto hacia la casa de los Granger se le hizo una eternidad. Como ya era de noche no se distinguía  muy bien como eran los lugares por donde pasaban. Terminó durmiéndose en el coche hasta que llegaron.

-Harry, ya despierta- Le decía Hermione al momento en que lo zarandeaba para despertarlo.

-Qué, qué paso?-Gritó Harry al despertarse

-Ya, llegamos le avisó la mamá de Hermione

-Harry, tu baúl y a Hedwing los dejé en la alcoba donde tú y Ron sois quedarán-Le mencionó el Sr. Granger

-Ya llegó Ron?-Preguntó Harry a Hermione al momento en que bajaba del coche

-No, aún no, pero llegará pronto-Le contesto Hermione

-Pero será hoy?-Quiso saber Harry

Sí-Le respondió Hermione al momento en que entraban a su casa.

La casa de Hermione era muy grande y lujosa, antes de entrar a la casa había un gran jardín con grandes rosas rojas y blancas y en medio una gran fuente. Al entrar había un vestíbulo tan grande que parecía recámara, después la sala que era mucho más grande que el vestíbulo, tenía unos sillones de piel y ahí estaba la chimenea por donde pensó Harry llegaría Ron, aún lada estaba el comedor con una mesa muy grande de caoba como para veinte personas. Luego estaba el baño muy grande por cierto y enseguida una cocina tan grande como la sala.

-Wow, tu casa es muy grande- Dijo Harry sorprendido

Sí, lo sé-Mencionó Hermione

-Oye, donde voy a dormir?-Quiso saber Harry

Por aquí-Le respondió Hermione, que lo llevó hasta las escaleras que estaban en la cocina.

Las escaleras eran muy grandes, al terminar las escaleras había muchas puertas y Hermione le explicó que la primera era la recámara de sus papás, luego un clóset donde estaban las toallas, enseguida la habitación de ella, seguido por la recámara donde él y Ron dormirían y al final la biblioteca.

-Y el baño?-Preguntó Harry

-En cada recámara hay un baño y una ducha-Le respondió Hermione

Genial!-Exclamó Harry

Entraron a la habitación donde él y Ron dormirían, era muy grande  tenía dos recámaras y en medio de las dos un buró con una lámpara y arriba una gran ventana. El closet estaba a un lado de una cama y al lado de la otra el baño. Harry movió su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing que el Sr. Granger había dejado en la entrada de la recámara hacia los pies de la cama izquierda donde él dormiría.

-Hermione, ya llegó Ron!-Gritó la mamá de Hermione desde la sala.

Hermione y Harry salieron de la recámara bajaron las escaleras, se fueron corriendo por la cocina hasta llegar a la chimenea de la sala. Harry divisó tres figuras llenas de hollín, pero supo quienes serían...

-Hola-Gritó Ron

-Cómo les va?-Los saludó la Sra. Weasley

Qué tal el viaje, Harry?-Preguntó el Arthur Weasley

-Muy bien, gracias-Contestó Harry muy contento de que Ron ya estuviera allí.

-Creo que es todo-Dijo Molly Weasley quien se limpiaba la cara de hollín

-Gracias por dejarla venir a su casa a pasar las vacaciones –Agradeció Arthur Weasley

-Por nada, esperamos que el y Harry estén a gusto aquí-Mencionó la mamá de Hermione

-Nosotros ya nos vamos, creo que ya es muy tarde-Avisó la Sra. Weasley quien iba hacia Ron para abrazarlo

-Mamá, no hagas eso-Murmuró Ron

-Bueno te portas bien, Ron –Le dijo su padre al momento en que lo abrazaba

-Sí, sí-Respondió enojado Ron ya que sus padres lo habían avergonzado frente a sus mejores amigos.

-Gusto en volver a verte, Harry-Dijo el papá de Ron al momento en que se preparaba para irse por la chimenea

-Igualmente, Señor-Le respondió Harry

-Adiós, Harry-Se despidió la Sra. Weasley mientras lo abrazaba

Los padres de Ron arrojaron polvos flu a la chimenea y desaparecieron.

-Ya es muy tarde, vayan a costarse-Les informó el Sr. Granger 

-Vamos a la alcoba en la que dormirás con Harry, Ron-Le dijo  Hermione cuando se dirigían a la cocina a subir por las escaleras

Hermione y Harry ayudaron a Ron con su baúl, por las escaleras ya que pesaba por las cosas del Colegio y las de las vacaciones.

-Tu casa es muy grande-Dijo Ron a Hermione mientras terminaban de subir  las escaleras

Llegaron hasta la habitación en la que dormirían Harry y Ron. 

-Creo que me iré acostar-Dijo Hermione al momento en que bostezaba

-Está bien- Dijo Harry

-Buenas noches- Se despidió Hermione y cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a su alcoba

Harry y Ron entraron otra vez a su habitación mientras cargaban el baúl de Ron

-Tu cama es la derecha-Le informó Harry

-Está bien-Le dijo Ron mientras arrastraba el baúl hasta los pies de su cama

-puedes guardar tu ropa en el closet- Le dijo Harry en el momento que se ponía la pijama

-Sí, lo haré-Dijo Ron cuando se dirigía al closet con toda su ropa

Ron guardó toda su ropa en el armario y se puso la pijama mientras Harry se lavaba los dientes. Harry salió del baño y Ron entró para también lavarse los dientes.

-Ja. Ja, que chistosa pijama de dinosaurios!!-Le mencionó Harry a Ron cuando este salía del baño

-Qué? Pues mira la tuya de ositos, Ja, ja –Se río Ron

-Mira, mejor ya nos dormimos que ya es muy tarde- Dijo Harry sonrojándose hasta las orejas

-No nos vamos a despedir de Hermy?-Preguntó Ron

-Uuuyyy! Ron tiene novia, ja , ja-Dijo Harry canturreando en lo que recibió una sape en la cabeza.

-Ok, ok ya vamos a dormirnos- Dijo Harry dejando sus lentes en el buró

-Está bien, buenas noches!! –Le dijo Ron mientras apagaba la lámpara del buró.

Al día siguiente (12:30p.m.)

Se oye un tremendo grito en la casa de los Granger

-Ya levántense!! –Les gritó furiosa Hermione toda roja a causa del grito y además ya estaba vestida y bañada.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse.

-mmm. Que pasa Hermy?-Preguntó Harry

-Que, que es lo que pasa? Son ya las 12:30 de la tarde y todavía no se levantan-Gritó muy furiosa Hermione.

-mmm... y yo que estaba soñando con mi querida Fleur Delacour –Dijo Ron al levantarse

-Dijiste algo Ron? Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

-Yo... como crees-Le dijo Ron

-Bueno ya levántense y si la próxima vez lo cacho dormidos les hecho agua en la cabeza, entendieron? –Les dijo Hermione

-Sí, mamá-Dijeron Harry y Ron a coro

Harry y Ron terminaron de vestirse y bajaron a comer (N/A: Ya que eran casi la 1:00 de la tarde) cuando ya se iban a sentar a la mesa, Hermione apareció detrás de ellos, asustándolos. Hermione les sirvió los platos de la comida a la mesa.

-No se demoren, para poder salir a jugar, mua Ja, ja, ja. –Dijo Hermione maléficamente

-Oye Hermy si tienes tantos sirvientes por que tu nos sirves la comida? –Preguntó Ron

-No lo sé, así lo quiso el autor-Dijo Hermione muy calmada

De pronto se oye a lo lejos y no tan lejos una carcajada

-Mua, ja, ja, ja-Dijo aquella voz mientras todos volteaban a ver de donde provenía la voz

-Aaahhh!-Es la autora-Exclamó Ron

-No, no es la autora es Cruela De Vil –Dijo Harry

-No es aquí donde  se filma la película 102 dálmatas? –Preguntó Cruela 

-No eso se fila en Estados Unidos no en Inglaterra-Le dijo Hermione discretamente mientras Cruela se retiraba llevando un mapa al revés

(N/A: Cruela es la mala en los 102 dálmatas)

-Ay que susto- Dijo Ron

-Sí, como puede ser tan distraída la gente- Mencionó Harry

-Ehh, dijiste algo? –Le preguntó Ron

-No.. como crees-Le dijo Harry muy sarcástico

-Ya empiecen a comer!!-Les gritó Hermione

-Ya vamos mamá!!- Le dijeron Harry y Ron

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione los llevó hasta el auto de su mamá, y ella y los dos subieron (La Sra. Granger iba manejan)

-A dónde iremos?-Preguntó Ron

-Ya verán-Le respondió Hermione

-Ya dinos- Insistió Ron

-Que ahorita verán-Le dijo Hermione dándole un sape en la cabeza

Recorrieron muchos lugares, a los que Ron miraba como embobado ya que no muchas veces había visto el mundo muggle. Harry también lo admiraba ya que no salía mucho de casa de los Durleys. Al poco rato el auto se detuvo frente a un lugar llamado...Chuzas (N/A: No se me ocurrió otra cosa)

-Chuzas?-Dijo Ron sin entender

-Qué es esto Hermy? –Le preguntó Harry

-Qué ya lo verán-Les dijo Harry sarcásticamente 

Al entrar quedaron maravillados con lo que veían.

-Qué es esto?-Se preguntaba Ron

Bueno Harry no mucho ya que sí sabía que era pero nunca lo había jugado.

-Qué es esto Hermy?-Preguntó Ron admirado

-Se llama Boliche, Ron-Le contestó Hermione

-Ja, ja, ja-Comenzó a reírse Ron

-Qué te sucede?-Le grito Hermione al momento en que las personas que estaban ahí volteaban.

-Lo que pasa.. ja, ja-Dijo Ron sin poder aguantar más la risa

-No te rías dinos que pasa? Le dijo Harry

-Es que mira a esos tontos-Les dijo Ron mientras volteaba hacía las demás personas

-Ya, Ron-Lo regaño Hermione

-Lo que sucede es que esos tontos ja, ja, avientan una bola creo que muy pesada y la ja, ja, hacía unas cosas acomodadas a lo lejos, ja, ja que tontos- Comenzó a reírse Ron

-Así es el juego-Le dijo Harry mientras Hermione le daba otro sape en la cabeza.

(N/A: Pobre Ron puros sapes, no?)

-De verás?-Preguntó Ron sin reírse al fin

-Sí, qué no lo sabías?-Le preguntó Harry

-No- Dijo Ron

-Vamos a jugar? –Les preguntó Hermione

-Está bien, vamos- Le dijo Harry muy emocionado

Los tres fueron hacia una mesa con una computadora para anotar las chuzas que hacían.

-Hay que ir por los zapatos- Les dijo Hermione al momento en que los jalaba

Llegaron a un lugar con muchos pares de zapatos acomodados por número

-Qué talla desean?-Les preguntó  amablemente un hombre detrás del mostrador

-Unos 4 y medio por favor- Dijo Hermione ya que no era tan patona (N/A: Como yo que si lo estoy)

-Talla 8 –Le dijo Harry al sujeto mientras este buscaba los zapatos y se los entregaba

-Qué digo? –Preguntó Ron

-Qué talla de tenis eres, tonto? –Le preguntó Hermione

-8 y medio-Le respondió Ron

-Talla 8 y medio, señor-Dijo Hermione cuando el señor los buscaba y se los daba a Ron

-Bueno, ya vamos a ponérnoslos-Les dijo Harry mientras se encaminaban hacía las mesas.

Ron se acercó a donde estaban todas las bolas en fila, tomó una pero se le cayó sobre el pie

-Aaahhh!-Gritó Ron

-Ja, ja, ja –Se reían Harry y Hermione

-Oigan miren la bola está podrida, tiene hoyos-Les dijo Ron

-Ay tonto -Suspiró Harry

-Es para sostener los dedos y sostenerla-Le explicó Hermione sin burlarse ya que el no sabía

-Y luego que hago? –Preguntó Ron

-Caminar hasta el área donde se desliza la bola-Le comentó Hermione

-Ooohh!!-Dijo Ron-Y luego?

-Te agachas un poco la sueltas y la avientas para que se deslice  en el suelo y tire los pinos-Dijo Hermione

-Pinos? Así se llaman esas cosas? –Quiso saber Ron

-Sí...-Dijo Harry

-Ok trataré de hacerlo, Hermy- Le dijo Ron

Ron se acercó , tomó vuelo para tirar la bola y........

Qué sucederá? Espera el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste

Gracias por  los reviews.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Ginny: Gracias los tuyos también me gustan están muy bien, sigue con el de Paula

Lalwen de Black: Pondré a Malfoy más adelante. Espero que te gusten los siguientes                                                                             capítulos. Mándame un review y dime tu e-mail para agregarlo a mi lista. Gracias

Manden reviews y díganme que quisieran ver en el fanfic y si les gusta.

Gracias

Besos,

                        Yeshi*


	3. Callejón Diagnon

                    CAPÍTULO 7               La chuza de Ron y el Callejón Diagnon 

-Oooppss! –Gritó Ron-Lo siento

Ron había tomado mucho vuelo y la bola salió disparada hacia atrás sobre un pastel de cumpleaños ensuciando a todas las personas del alrededor.

-Fíjate cabeza de chorlito-Le gritó una señora

-Es para adelante, tono, ja, ja-Se burló un niño

-Es la primera vez que juega boliche-Les gritó Hermione sonrojándose por el grito

-Oohh! Gracias Hermy-Agradeció Ron

-No fue nada-Respondió Hermione

-Uuhh! Ron y Hermione-Se burlaba Harry

-Cállate!!-Le gritaron Ron y Hermione quienes iban por otra bola.

-Mira, te voy a decir como-Dijo Hermione

Hermione tomó la bola, puso los dedos en los hoyos, se agachó para tirarla se agachó un poco, tomó vuelo, la saltó y.......

-Chuza!! -Gritó Harry

-Sí, si-Se emocionó Ron

-Ahora ya viste ahora trata de hacerlo-Le dijo Hermione

-Está bien dijo Ron al tomar una bola roja

Ron tomó la bola, se encaminó para tirar, trato de hacerlo como Hermione la tiró, la bola se fue chueca y no derivó ningún pino.

-No puedo-Se decepcionó Ron

-Sí puedes-Trató de animarlo Hermy

-Es mi turno-Dijo Harry al acercarse a ellos

-Ok-Dijo Ron

-Ahora, miren al experto-Dijo Harry muy presumido

-Si..claro-Dijo Hermione

Harry tomó una bola verde (N/A: Como sus ojos) se acercó para tirarla, tiró la bola pero solo derivó tres pinos

-No que el mejor-Dijo Hermione

-Solo estaba practicando-Evadió Harry

-Trata otra vez, Harry-Le dijo Ron

-Está bien-Dijo Harry

Tomó la bola.....y tiró e hizo

-Chuza!!-Le gritó Ron

-Sí, sí!!-Se alegró Harry

-Ba, solo fue suerte-Dijo Hermione desganada

-Ahora yo-Les dijo Ron

-Muy bien-Dijo Harry

-Tu puedes-Lo animó Hermione

Ron tomó la bola verde que usó Harry.......tiró y..

-Sí, chuza-Gritó Ron

-Ves, sí puedes-Le dijo Hermione al momento en que lo abrazaba

-Uuuhhh!!-Les gritó Harry y enseguida se soltaron

-Lo hice-Dijo Ron muy feliz

Así se pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose, hasta que oscureció

-Le hablaré a mi mamá-Dijo Hermione- para que venga por nosotros

-Está bien-Dijo Harry

-Ahorita regreso-Dijo Hermione

Ron y Harry siguieron jugando, luego llegó Hermione

-Listo está en camino-Les avisó Hermione

Como 25 minutos después llegó la mamá de Hermione, todos se subieron y se fueron a casa de los Granger

-Se divirtieron? –Preguntó la Sra. Granger

-Sí, mucho respondió Ron entusiasmado

-Sabes Hermione no sabía  te gustara el boliche creí que lo tuyo solo eran los libros. Comentó Harry

-Bueno tengo 15 años, tengo que divertirme, no?-Dijo Hermione

-Claro-Dijo Ron

Llegaron a casa de Hermione y se fueron a cenar para después irse a bañar. Los tres subieron las escaleras de la cocina y cada quien entró a sus habitaciones

-Wow!, estuvo increíble-Dijo Ron mientras buscaba la ropa para irse a cenar

-Sí, es verdad –Dijo Harry antes de meterse a bañar

Los dos se arreglaron y bajaron a cenar, los Granger ya estaban en la mesa, esperándolos.

-Buenas noches-Saludó el Sr. Granger

-Buenas noches- Dijeron Harry y Ron, cuando este se tropezó con las agujetas de sus tenis.

-Aaoouch-Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba

-Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el Sr. Granger

-Si eso creo-Dijo Ron quien se acomodaba en una silla

-Creo que deberías abrocharte las agujetas-Le dijo Hermione

-Oohh! Si se me había olvidado

Se sirvieron en los platos comida, muy deliciosa por cierto y ya casi al final Hermione les comentó sobre el día de mañana.

-Bueno, y que haremos mañana?-Preguntó Ron

-Iremos a comprar los libros de Harry y los míos-Dijo Hermione

-A qué hora?-Quiso saber Harry

-A las 10:00a.m. saldremos para allá-Dijo Hermione

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir

Zzzzzzzzzzz!!!!zzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!

Al día siguiente terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a arreglar para ir al Callejón , luego bajaron a buscar a Hermione.

-Hermione?-Dijo Ron en la cocina para saber donde se encontraba

-Dónde estás?-Dijo Harry cuando entraban a la sala

-Donde estará-Dijo Ron a Harry

-No lo sé-Le respondió Harry

De repente Hermione asusta a Ron

Hermione: Buuuuuu!!

Ron: (voltea)......

30 MINUTOS

Hermione: .....

Ron. ......

UNA HORA

Hermione: (se sienta en un sillón y se pone a leer una revista que quien sabe de donde la sacó.)....

Ron: ......

2 HORAS

Hermione: (Está con una computadora portátil leyendo fanfics)...

Ron: ...

2 HORAS Y MEDIA

Hermione: (Jugando Gameboy)....

Ron: ...

3 HORAS

Hermione: (Se aburrió y se fue)..

Ron: .....

3 HORAS Y 5 MINUTOS

Ron: Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!

-Ja, ja, ja-Comenzó a burlarse Harry

-Ya cállate le gritó Ron

-Bueno niños ya vámonos -Les dijo Hermione

-ya vamos mamá-Dijeron Ron y Harry a coro

Legaron al caldero chorreante y de ahí fueron al callejón Diagnon, Harry ya tenía algunas monedas de oro, así que se pasaron a comprar los libros

-Hermione!-Le gritó la Sra. Granger

-Si? –Voltea Hermione al igual que Harry y Ron. Hermione voltea hacia ellos y dice entre dientes METICHES

-Los esperaremos en el caldero chorreante-Avisó el Sr. Granger

-Ok-Dijo Hermione

Hermione vio como se alejaban y volvió con sus amigos, entraron al lugar y le dieron al dueño la lista de los libros que necesitaban.

Mientras esperaraban se encontraron con Seamus y con un pequeño niño con ojos muy grandes de color ámbar y con el cabello arenoso igual que Seamus.

-Quién es el pequeño?-Preguntó Hermione

-Es mi hermano, Henry-Les dijo Seamus

-Entrará a primero, no?-Preguntó Ron

-Sip, venimos por nuestros libros-Comentó Seamus

-Señorita, aquí están sus libros-Dijo el dueño al poner algunos libprs sobre el mostrador

-Oh! Gracias-Dijo Hermione al momento en que le pagaban Harry y ella.

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante donde los esperaban los padres de Hermione.

-Ya terminaron?-Quiso saber la Sra. Granger

-Sip, vámonos-Dijo Hermione

Salieron del lugar y llegaron a casa de Hermione donde ya estaba la comida servida.

-Qué raro, no?-Dijo Ron

-Qué cosa?-Dijo Harry

-Pues que no nos topamos con Hagrid......ni con Malfoy

-Sí, me hubiera gustado ver a Hagrid-Dijo Harry

Terminaron de cenar y subieron a sus habitaciones a prepararse a dormir.

Así pasaron las semanas, fueron al cine, a nadar al club de los Señores Granger, jugaron tenis y Ron al fin supo como se manejaban las computadoras y el Internet

Gracias por los reviews de todos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tan largo.....

Bueno sigan leyéndolo. Gracias

Besos,

                  Yeshi*


	4. El niño misterioso

                     CAPÍTULO  4                          EL NIÑO MISTERIOSO 

Se llegó el primer día de clases, los tres bajaron a desayunar y bajaron sus baúles y las jaulas de Hedwing y Pig.

-Oye, Hermy no vas a llevar a Crooshanks?-Preguntó Ron

-Bueno, se quedará en casa-Les comentó Hermione

-De veras, porqué?-Quiso saber Harry

-Para que no moleste a las lechuzas-Dijo Hermione

-Ok-Dijo Ron

Subieron sus cosas al auto y los Sres. Granger los dejaron en la Estación King Cross. Se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron.

Los tres pasaron por el andén 9 y ¾ buscaron un vagón desocupada, entraron y dejaron sus cosas. Y se pusieron a esperar que avanzara el tren. Comenzó a avanzar y decidieron ir a buscar a los hermanos de Ron. De repente Ron tropezó con algo.

-Ja, ja, ja-Se burlaban Fred y George. Mientras Ginny permanecía detrás de ellos. 

-Ya basta-Les gritó Ron mientras se levantaba

-Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó Harry a Ginny quien después corrió a meterse a un vagón.

-Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Ron a sus hermanos

-Mamá le dijo que no molestará tanto a Harry-Explicó Fred

-Ya sabes siempre lo abrazaba....digo ahorcaba-Continuó George

-Vamos al vagón?-Dijo Fred

-Para que nos digan que hicieron estas vacaciones-Dijo George

-Claro-Dijo Ron

Los cinco se fueron al vagón donde estaban George y Fred. Y les contaron sobre los bolos, el cine, todo lo que habían hecho. Después llegó el carrito de golosinas y como siempre Harry compró una gran provisión de dulces que compartió con todos.

-Ron, Hermione, no iban a ser prefectos?-Preguntó Fred

-No-Dijo Ron

-Porqué?-Dijo George

-Por lo de Voldemort somos los más cercanos a Harry y nos puede ocurrir algo mientras cuidemos los pasillos.-Comentó Hermione

-Lo siento-Dijo Harry(N/A: Pobre Harry)

-No es tu culpa-Trató de animarlo Hermione

-Sí, es mejor ser tu amigo-Dijo Ron

-Gracias-Dijo Harry

-Para qué preguntabas?-Le susurró Ron a Fred mientras le daba un sape en la cabeza

-No lo sabia-Trató de defenderse Fred

Estuvieron un buen rato conversando hasta que llegó Malfoy junto con Crabble y Goyle

-Oh, ahora qué Malfoy?-Dijo Hermione con desagrado

-Que te importa sangre sucia-Dijo Malfoy mientras Crabble y Goyle se reían.

-Déjala en paz Malfoy-Le gritó Ron muy enojado

-Si defiende a tu novia pobretón-Dijo Draco mirándolo con repugnancia

-Y tu novia Potter?-Preguntó Draco

-Cual?- Se sacó de onda Harry

-La Ginna-Dijo Malfoy golpeado

-Ginny-Lo corrigió George

-Como sea-Mencionó Malfoy

Qué la buscas?-Preguntó Fred

-Claro que no!-Refunfuño Malfoy

-Entonces-Dijo Harry

-Ay mejor me voy si no me contamino-Dijo Malfoy saliendo con Crabble y Goyle detrás.

-Que metiche-Dijo Hermione cuando este salió

-Mejor ya nos olvidamos de él-Mencionó Ron

-Si tienes razón-Lo apoyó Harry

Siguieron conversando durante un buen rato más después aparecieron Seamus Finigan, Neville Longbotton y Henry el hermano de Seamus.

-Hola-Saludó Seamus

-Qué hicieron en las vacaciones-Preguntó Neville

-Bueno muchas cosas-Dijo Ron

-Mi hermano y yo también-Comentó Seamus

-Qué hicieron?-Preguntó Hermione

-Bueno, le enseñe algunos trucos básicos ya saben-Mencionó Seamus

-Que bien-Dijo Harry mientras le revolvía el cabello a Henry

-Estás ansioso por llegar?-Le preguntó Hermione a Henry

-Si....Sí-Respondió Henry algo temeroso por el primer día de clases

-Te encantará-Agregó Fred

-Y asombrarás-Prosiguió George muy entusiasmado

-Creo que ya llegaremos-Dijo Neville

-Y tu que hiciste Neville?-Quiso saber Hermione

-Salí con mi abuela a Dinamarca-Dijo Neville

-Genial-Dijo Hermione

-Mejor nos vamos, dentro de poco llegaremos-Dijo Seamus

-Adiós, nos veremos pronto-Dijo Neville 

-Adiós-Dijo Henry algo tímido mientras salían los tres del vagón

-Creo que también nos vamos-Comentó Hermione

-Está bien-Dijo George

-Nos vemos-Dijo Harry

Los tres salieron  y se fueron hacia se vagón y se toparon con Lavander y Parvatti

-Hola chicos-Dijo Parvatti saludando a todos con un beso en la mejilla

-Como la pasaron eh?-Preguntó Lavender

-Genial!.-Dijo Ron con entusiasmo

-Nos vemos allá-Agregó Parvatti y las dos se alejaron

-Si adiós-Murmuró Harry con desagrado

-Que modales-Dijo Ron algo molesto-Bueno tan siquiera saludaron......y de beso

-Déjenlas así son ellas-Agregó Hermione mientras entraban a su vagón. El tren se detuvo y todos bajaron

-Los de Primero vangan conmigo-Gritaba Hagrid mientras los curiosos de primero se le acercaban

-Hola-Gritó Ron a Hagrid

-Hola, chicos-Les devolvió el saludo Hagrid quien apenas los veía

Los tres se apresuraron a alcanzar una lancha pero por desgracia en la única que quedaba estaban ni mas ni menos que............... Malfoy, Goyle y Crabble.

-No alcanzaron lancha?-Preguntó Malfoy malicioso

-No, pero iremos en esta-Dijo Hermione y se subió

-No, con la sangre sucia-Dijo Goyle y los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

-Cállate-Le gritó Ron enfurecido

-Que, papi ya te compró una túnica nueva?-Dijo Malfoy burlándose

-Si es nueva no como la tuya que es del año pasado, Ja,ja-Se rió Ron

(N/A: Sí ya tiene túnica nueva ya que sus hermanos se la compraron con el dinero que Harry les dio) 

-Ya cállate pobretón-Le dijo Malfoy rojo de furia

-Mejor ya vámonos-Informó Hermione o llegaremos tarde

Ron subió y se sentó pero cuando Harry se iba a subir Malfoy movió la lancha y Harry cayó al agua.

-Ja, ja, ja-Se burlaban Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle

-Ayúdalo a subir o le diré a Dumbledore-Dijo Hermione

-O qué?-Dijo muy orgulloso Malfoy

-Dumbledore le dirá a tu papá-Le mencionó Ron

(N/A: Ron no ayudó a Harry porque es un miedoso, perdón a los que les caiga bien, a mi también me cae un poco bien pero ni modo)

-Está bien-Dijo Malfoy

-Ayúdenme-Gritaba Harry

-Apúrate!!-Le gritó Hermione a Malfoy y le dio un golpe en la espalda

-Hermione no le pegues o tus uñas postizas se te van a caer-Le dijo Ron

-Oh es cierto, mejor le doy una patada-Dijo Hermione y se la dio

-Dejen de pegarme, no me vaya a despeinar-Les gritó Malfoy enojado

-Está bien solo para que no te despeines tu cabello-Dijo Hermione

-Potter toma mi mano-Le gritó Draco mientras extendía su mano.

Harry tomó su mano y

Splash!! Malfoy cayó al lago

Unos segundos después algo los subió a la lancha era.... el Calamar Gigante

-Porqué me tiraste?-Chilló Malfoy

-Para que me tirabas tú-Le dijo Harry e inmediatamente Draco se calló

-Estás bien?-Le preguntó Hermione

-Si, gracias por golpearlo-Agradeció Harry-No te lastimaste tus uñas?

-No-Dijo Hermione y Harry se alejó a ver por le camino en el que iban en lancha

Hermione comenzó a llorar discretamente para que Malfoy y sus amigos no se dieran cuenta

-Qué te sucede?-Le preguntó y la abrazó cariñosamente

-Imagínate si se hubiera ahogado? Sollozó Hermione

-No se ahoga, recuerda que ahí está el Clamar Gigante, Dumbledore lo puso ahí para protegernos-Le informó Ron mientras Hermione seguía llorando

-Ahora qué?-Le preguntó Ron

-Y si hubieras sido tú, qué haría?-Dijo Hermione

-Aquí estoy no te preocupes-Le dijo Ron tiernamente al oído (N/A: aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!)

-Qué cuchichean?-Preguntó Harry mientras Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Porqué lloras?-Le preguntó Harry

-No lloro es que ya tengo sueño

-Y tú porqué la abrazas?-Dijo Harry a Ron

-Por... porque tiene frío-Dijo Ron muy nervioso

-Ten para que te cubras-Dijo Harry a Hermione y la cubrió con una manta que había en la lancha

-Gracias, Harry-Dijo Hermione y se acurrucó en el hombro de Ron y quedo profundamente dormida.

-Ahora dime porque lloraba?-Le preguntó Harry a Ron algo preocupado

-Tenía sueño ya te lo dijo ella-Dijo Ron sintiéndose mal al mentirle a su mejor amigo

-Claro-Dijo Harry quien no le creyó

-Se durmió la sangre sucia?-Preguntó Draco

-Deja de molestarla-Le dijo Ron-o ya verás

Uuuyy!!! Que miedo-Dijo Draco como retándolo

-lo tienes-Dijo Harry muy enfadado

-Qué cosa-Le preguntó Malfoy

-Miedo nos tienes miedo-Le dijo Harry- y que bueno que tus dis que amigos están dormidos si no se burlarían de ti-Le informó Harry

-No es verdad-Se defendió Draco

-Miren ya llegamos, dejen de pelear-Dijo Ron

-Está bien-Dijeron Harry y Draco

-Hermy ya llegamos-Le susurró Ron a Hermione

-mmm.... voy-Dijo Hermione al momento en que se ponía de pie

-Despierten perezosos-Gritó Draco a Crabble y Goyle

-Que, que paso.-Dijo Goyle al asustarse

-Y allegamos-Dijo Draco y bajó de la lancha

-Ya vamos-Dijeron los dos y se fueron con Draco

-Vamos por un carruaje-Dijo Ron y los tres se fueron a subir en uno

Encontraron uno vacío y se subieron..... unos instantes después de que subieron apareció un niño rubio, con ojos medianos azulados.

-Puedo subir?-Preguntó algo tímido

-Claro-Dijo Hermione que se subió para hacerle lugar

En eso el carruaje comenzó a avanzar, nadie dijo nada hasta que el niño rompió el silencio

-De qué año son?-Preguntó entusiasmado el niño

-Quinto grado-Dijo Ron

-Y tú?-Quiso saber Harry

-Primero-Dijo el niño mientras se acomodaba bien la tunica

-No de verías ir con Hagrid?-Dijo Hermione

-Si-Dijo algo triste el niño

-Y porqué no estás con él?-Quiso saber Ron

-Los otros niños me corrieron-Explicó el niño

-De verás?-Dijo Harry

-Sí-Respondió el niño

-Porqué?-Preguntó Hermione

-No losé, me preguntaron mi nombre les dije y me corrieron-Comentó el niño

-A ver y como te llamas?-Le dijo Harry

-Daniel-Respondió el niño

-Solo Daniel?-Dijo Hermione intrigada

-No, mi nombre es Daniel..............

Espero que les esté gustando,

Quien será este misterioso niño? Esperen el siguiente capítulo, si tienen una idea de quien es háganmela saber.

Gracias por sus reviews, y dejen más Gracias 

Besos,

                         Yeshi*


	5. La nueva estudiante de 5° grado

                                         CAPÍTULO 5 

                 La nueva estudiante de 5°grado

-No, mi nombre es Daniel.....Malfoy

-Qué?-Gritaron Hermione, Harry y Ron

-Les dije, solo dije mi nombre y se enojaron-Comentó Daniel

-Lo sé-Dijo Harry

-Porqué gritaron?-Quiso saber Daniel

-Bueno tienes algún pariente aquí?-Preguntó Hermione

-Sí-Respondió Daniel

-Quién es?-Dijo Ron

-Es Draco Malfoy de Slytherin-Dijo Daniel-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno es que todos odian a Draco-Dijo Hermione

-Eso es todo?-Dijo Daniel decepcionado

-Cómo porque lo dices?-Dijo Harry extrañado

-Se que todos lo detestan-Explicó Daniel

-Pero eso no quiere decir que tu seas como el o sí?-Dijo Hermione

-No, yo soy todo lo contrario-Dijo Daniel orgulloso

-Bien-Dijo Ron

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Harry al momento en que se detuvo el carruaje

-Wow-Dijo Daniel cuando miro el Castillo

-Y eso que todavía no lo ves por dentro-Le dijo Ron

-Los de primero vengan aquí!!-Gritaba la Profesora McGonagall

-Debes ir con ellos-Le recomendó Hermione

-Está bien, espero que nos veamos luego-Dijo Daniel cuando le cayó un huevo en la cabeza, Splash!!

-Peeves, deja de molestar-Gritó muy enojada McGonagall

-Ja, ja, ja-Se burlaba Peeves de Daniel

-Bua, bua, bua-Loraba Daniel

-Toma para que te limpies-Dijo Hermione cuando le dio un pañuelo.

-Gracias, nos vemos-Dijo Daniel mientras se reunía con los de primer grado.

-Pobrecillo-Dijo Hermione quien lo veía alejarse

-Porqué? Porque le cayó un huevo en la cabeza o porque es pariente de Malfoy-Preguntó Ron

-Bueno... por las dos cosas, creo-Contestó Hermione

-Crees? Que te pasa?-Le gritó Harry

-Calmense, ya vámonos al gran comedor-Les dijo Hermione

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el Castillo entraron al vestíbulo y apenas pudieron entrar al gran comedor por la gran cantidad de estudiantes que había. Muchos curiosos se detenían a ver la cicatriz de Harry, a Hermione por ser más atractiva que antes y por ser tan inteligente y a Ron por lo fuerte que se veía y el cabello pelirrojo atraía miradas seductoras.

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y hallaron asientos a un lado de Neville, Seamus y Dean Thomas.

-Ya quiero que inicie la Selección de las casas-Dijo muy emocionado Seamus quien estaba más guapo que antes.

-Por Henry no?-Preguntó Hermione

-Si espero que toque en Gryffindor-Dijo Seamus casi saltando de su silla

Segundos después se escuchó a McGonagall acomodando en fila a los de primer grado.

-Cuando escuchen su nombre se dirigen a esa silla y se ponen el Sombrero-Les explicaba

En los rostros de los niños se veían lo temerosos y a la vez emocionados que estaban, entre ellos cuchicheaban en que casa les gustaría estar.

-Yo en Hufflepuff-Dijo un niño con cabello café claro y ojos verdes

-No, es mejor en Slytherin-Dijo un niño con cabello negro y ojos grandes

En la mesa de maestros se encontraban Dumbledore, a un lado McGonagall y Snape, seguidos por la Profesora Trewlander, Madame Hooch, Pomfrey entre otros que Harry no alcanzó a observar ya que Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

Bienvenidos a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado las vacaciones-Dijo alegremente el director Dumbledore.

Bien comencemos con la elección de casas-Avisó McGonagall quien llevaba al Sombrero Seleccionador quien comenzó a cantar la elección de Hogwarts para elegir casas.

-Mark Greene-Dijo McGonagall mientras un ñiño delgado y alto con cabello café caminaba hacia el Sombrero

-mmm... Hufflepuff-Gritó el Sombrero y el niño corrió a sentarsea la mesa mientras todos aplaudían   

-Susan Lewis.-Dijo McGonagall y una niña de cabello café claro y ojos verdes se sentaba en la silla 

-A ver creo que en... Ravenclaw-Gritó el Sombrero y la niña se sentó en la mesa.

Y así pasaron varios niños para ser seleccionados:

Robert Trewis (Slytherin), Deborah Gordon (Hufflepuff), Eddie Anspaugh (Ravenclaw), Jeanie Boulet (Gryffindor), Maggie Doyle (Gryffindor), Doug Ritz (Slytherin), Josh Maguiere (Gryffindor), Ross Slanders (Ravenclaw)

Terminaron de pasar todos los niños a ser seleccionados  y cuando todos creyeron que ya se iban a servir de cenar. Dumbledore interrumpió

-Todavía nos falta una estudiante-Mencionó Dumbledore y una chica alta, delgada. Caballo café claro al igual que sus ojos se sentó en el sombrero seleccionador

-mmm... de verías de estar en Slytherin-Mencionó el Sombrero mientras todos se admiraban de lo que había dicho, hasta Harry ya que lo mismo le había dicho el sombrero a el.

-Pero estarás en.... Gryffindor-Terminó de decirlo el Sombrero y ella corrió a sentarse con los Gryffindor y todos aplaudieron.

Cuando Harry la vio sintió algo raro en su estómago, una sensación que no había sentido nunca pero le gustaba.

-Silencio-Dijo Dumbledore a los estudiantes por el gran alboroto que habían hecho

Todos los estudiantes se callaron de inmediato pero Parvatti y Lavander siguieron hablando sin percatarse de que los demás estaban callados.

-Pero, viste la túnica que horrible parecía de muerto-Dijo Parvatti muy sangrona

-Si, pero su cabello es muy horrib...-Dijo Lavander pero se callo al ver que todos las miraban.

-Ooppss!-Dijo Parvatti muy apenada

Dumbledore solo se les quedó mirando muy enojado y prosiguió.

-Ella es Huntress Halliwell viene del Colegio Everwood y estará en 5° grado

-Bien-Pensó Harry aunque no se explicaba porque que alegraba que ella estuviera en 5° grado.

-Antes de cenar les presentaré a un nuevo profesor, mejor dicho profesora. Será la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ella es Carol Hathaway –Dicho esto una mujer de no más de 30 años, alta, cabello rubio y tez blanca se levantó.

-Wow, es preciosa-Dijo Ron como embobado   

-Si, es cierto-Exclamó Harry

-Ay, hombres-Dijo Hermione enfadada

-Dicho esto comencemos el banquete-Anunció Dumbledore e inmediatamente aparecieron unos bistecs asados sobre los platos

-mmm!! Se ve deliciosa-Dijo Harry

-es.. deliciosa, pof....pof -Dijo Ron con comida en la boca

-No se habla con la boca llena-Exclamó Hermione

-Si mamá-Dijo Ron enfadado.

-Oigan vieron la cara de Snape cuando se levantó la nueva profesora-Dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron

-No-Respondió Harry 

-Parecía embobado...como ustedes-Dijo Hermione

-De verás?-Dijo Ron con la boca llena

-Parecía... –Hermione no sabía como decirles........-enamorado

-No puede ser Hermy es Snape recuerdas?-Dijo Harry

-Y es mucho mayor que ella-Prosiguió  Ron

-Y que... el amor no tiene edad!!-Dijo emocionada Hermy

-Lo dices por Krum no?-Dijo Ron y Hermione se puso roja

-Krum... no, no, claro que no-Balbuceó Hermione nerviosa

-Me extraña que no se enojara Snape el quería ese puesto-Dijo Harry al momento en que se comía un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate

-Si, pero la profesora no durará mucho-Dijo Harry

-Porqué?-Quiso saber Ron

-Por la maldición tonto-Dijo Hermione enojada ya que iban a cumplir cinco años de estar ahí y el no se acordaba.

-Oh, si ya recuerdo-Mencionó Ron algo confuso

-Miren a Malfoy-Dijo Hermione la momento en que Ron y Harry volteaban hacia donde Hermione miraba.

-Trata de ligarse a la nueva, esta.....-Dijo Ron sin acordarse

-Huntress-Mencionó Harry enojado

-Qué te sucede?-Preguntó Hermione a Harry

-Nada-Respondió Harry cabizbajo. 

-Te importa que Malfoy hable con Huntress?-Preguntó Ron

-No, no... claro que no-Dijo Harry sobresaltado.

Harry no entendía por que se enfadaba al ver a Huntress con Malfoy, además el ni la conocía, jamás hablado con ella, era una extraña para el y no debería importarle con quien hablaba. Pero aún así había algo en ella que le gustaba.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir mañana iniciaran las clases, buenas noches-Mencionó Dumbledore y enseguida salió del gran comedor.

-Bua, bua, bua-Comenzó a llorar un niño

-Quién será-Dijo Ron mientras la Profesora McGonagall se acercaba a donde provenía el ruido.

Unos minutos después salió McGonagall llevando de la mano a un niño rubio de ojos azules era ni mas ni menos, Daniel Malfoy

-Miren la cara de Malfoy (Draco) –Dijo Ron al momento en que se reía en voz baja. 

Daniel se dirigió hacia Dumbledore y le dijo algo al oído. Después Dumbledore se dirigió a la mesa de maestros y dijo:

-Bueno, surgió un pequeño problema........ y faltó un alumno de elegir casa-Dicho esto la Profesora McGonagall llevó al Sombrero Seleccionador y le dijo a Daniel que se sentara.

-Bien ponte el Sombrero-Dijo McGonagall

-Perteneces a una familia que a estado en Slytherin pero...... estarás en Gryffindor-Dijo el Sombrero y Daniel corrió a sentarse mientras los de Gryffindor aplaudían. 

-Bien, hay otro alumno en Gryffindor...... su nombre es Daniel Malfoy-Comentó Dumbledore, todos dejaron de celebrar y voltearon a ver a Draco.

-Qué miran?-Se enfadó Draco

-Daniel es primo de Draco Malfoy por si las dudas-Dijo Dumbledore-Y 100 puntos menos para Slytherin, usted sabe porque Sr. Malfoy

-Ja, ja, ja –Comenzó a burlarse Ron-Le quitaron 100 puntos-Dijo Ron mientras Snape lo miraba enojado

-Qué habrá hecho Draco?-Dijo Hermione

-No lo sé, pero me alegro que lo haya hecho-Dijo Ron burlándose en eso apareció Daniel

-Hola... otra vez-Dijo Daniel

-Oye que fue lo que te hizo Draco?-Preguntó Hermione-Me lo encontré en el pasillo, fuimos al baño y me dijo que si salía del baño que echaría un embrujo-Comentó Daniel

-Ah, que malvado-Comentó Ron

-Silencio, silencio, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir mañana iniciarán las clases, buenas noches-Dijo Dumbledore y salió del Gran Comedor

-Nos vemos-Dijo Daniel y se fue con los de primero de Gryffindor. Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron del gran Comedor y se toparon con Draco, pero creen que se burló de ellos?, pues no, pasó con la cabeza agachada, como se ellos no estuvieran ahí.

-Qué te comió la cabeza el ratón?, ja, ja-Dijo Ron

Draco solo se limitó a mirarlo enojado

-No te enojes, luego te va a salir humo por la cabeza-Dijo Harry y todos comenzaron a reírse.

-Ya déjenlo en paz-Gritó una voz enojada era..........

-Hermione?-Dijo Ron sacado de onda

-Déjenlo, aunque no lo crean el también tiene sentimientos-Dijo Hermione

Draco la miró con unos ojos tiernos y le sonrió, Hermione se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Después Draco se retiró.

-Hermione, que te ocurre?-Quiso saber Harry

-No lo sé-Se limitó a decirle Hermione ya que sus sentimientos eran muy confusos

Dejen reviews!!!!!!!

Gracias a todos por leerlo y por sus reviews. 

Díganme si les gusta el romance de **Ron y Hermione** o el de   **Draco con Hermione**

Y también que les gustaría ver en el fic. Gracias**

Besos,

                   Yeshi*


	6. Miradas acusadoras sobre Harry

Me tarde un poco, ya que no se me ocurría que poner. Pero aquí está el capítulo 6. Espero que les guste.                              

                                       CAPÍTULO 6

                     Miradas acusadoras sobre Harry

-Está loca-Le susurró Ron a Harry

-Mejor vámonos a dormir-Dijo Hermione y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar con la señora gorda.

-Esta semana la contraseña será "papas fritas"-Avisó el prefecto Donald Squeegy y dicho esto se abrió la puerta y todos los de Gryffindor entraron.

-Bien estudiantes les tengo una noticia a los de quinto grado, buena para algunos y mala para otros, dijo McGonagall mirando a Hermione.

Todos los estudiantes susurraban entre sí que sería esa noticia.

-Este año será obligatorio adivinación-Dijo McGonagall

-No, porque?-Dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Porque talvez algún día la necesitarán-Dijo McGonagall

-Si usted lo dice-Dijo Hermione un poco enojada

-Bien alumnos es hora de irnos a acostar, Buenas Noches-Dijo McGonagall y dicho esto salió de la sala común

-Ni modo Hermy-Dijo Ron

-Es una regla no la puedes romper o sí...? -Dijo Harry

-No lo sé, pero odio adivinación, mañana hablaré con la Profesora McGonagall para ver si puedo tomar otra clase-Dijo Hermione y subió a su habitación.

En eso entró Huntress a la sala común y Harry se quedó helado.

-Harry, que te pasa?-Le dijo Ron al zarandearlo

-Que, que... pasa?-Dijo Harry

-Te quedaste como paralizado...... cuando entró la nueva-Dijo Ron 

-Y donde está ella?-Dijo Harry asustado

-Ya subió a la habitación de las chicas-Le informó Ron

-Ah está bien-Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Que es lo que te sucede con esa chica?-Le preguntó Ron

-No lo sé-Dijo Harry confundido

-Tal vez es algo pasajero... espero-Dijo Ron al sentarse también

-Es mejor irnos a dormir, que mañana iniciarán las clases-Dijo Ron y los dos subieron a su habitación.

(Al día siguiente)

-Ron, ya despierta, o llegaremos tarde-Le gritó Harry mientras lo zarandeaba

-No mamá, no es mía esa revista....-Dijo Ron entre sueños

-Si no te levantas, le hablaré a Hermione-Dijo Harry mientras se ponía sus zapatos

-Hermione?...no, no-Gritó Ron y se levantó de un brinco

Terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron al gran Comedor a desayunar. Y encontraron a Hermione sentada con..... 

-Qué haces aquí Malfoy-Le gritó Harry

-Hablando con Hermione.. que no ves-Le contestó Draco

-Vete a tu mesa-Le gritó Ron

-Bueno Hermy, nos vemos luego-Le contestó Draco y le besó una mejilla

-Guacala-Dijo Ron mientras el y Harry se sentaban 

-Cállate-Dijo Hermione

-Hermy, te gusta Draco?-Preguntó Ron

-Bueno, es agradable...-Dijo Hermione sonrojada

-Agradable?-Dijo Harry furioso

-Si-Dijo Hermione más calmada

-Es Draco..Malfoy, nuestro enemigo, recuerdas?-Le dijo Ron

-No es mi enemigo-Dijo Hermione

-Sí, claro-Dijo Harry

-No tengo que darles explicaciones-Dijo Hermione furiosa y salió del gran Comedor

-Que le pasa?-Dijo Ron mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado

-No lo sé, pero creo que se enojó con nosotros-Dijo Harry

-En serio, no me había dado cuenta-Dijo Ron burlón

-Mejor cállate y terminemos de desayunar-Mencionó  Harry

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron del gran Comedor

-Qué nos toca?-Preguntó Ron

-Déjame ver-Dijo Harry al checar su horario -Adivinación con Slytherin

-Qué mala suerte-Dijo Ron mientras caminaban hacia el salón de adivinación. Entraron y encontraron a Hermione sentada sola en una mesa.

-Hola, Hermy nos podemos sentar aquí?-Preguntó Ron

-Como quieran al cabo ya me iba-Dijo Hermione y se levantó a sentar con... Draco.

-Ay, pero que lo sucede?-Dijo Harry 

-Se enojó porque no nos gusta que este con Malfoy-Dijo Ron mientras se comía una barra de chocolate que había sacado de su bolsillo. En eso entró la profesora Trewlander.

-Buenos días estudiantes, este será otro año más con ustedes-Dijo mientras dejaba sus libros en el escritorio.

-Desgraciadamente-Susurró Ron a Hermione

-Me enteré que ahora será obligatorio tomar esta clase, no es así Srita. Granger?-Dijo Trewlander mientras le lanzaba una malévola mirada a Hermione

-Si, por desgracia-Dijo Hermione enojada

-Veremos la bola de cristal, espero que les vaya bien no como con el té-Dijo burlona Trewlander

Le explicó las funciones de la bola hasta que se terminó la hora.

-Bueno, Hermy nos vemos me toca Herbología con Ravenclaw-Dijo Draco mientras salían del aula.

-Esta bien, adiós-Dijo Hermione y después alcanzó a Ron y Harry

-Que aburrido-Dijo Ron a Harry

-Si lo sé-Dijo Harry cuando en eso llegó Hermione

-Hola, chicos lamento lo que pasó en el Comedor

-No hay problema Hermy-Dijo Ron

-Y te gustó la clase?-Preguntó Harry a Hermione

-Gustarme? Arghh! Odio esa clase-Dijo Hermione con desgana mientras caminaban por el pasillo para salir a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Qué criatura tendrá ahora Hagrid?-Dijo Ron con entusiasmo

-No lo sé, pero espero que no nos lastimen-Dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por el jardín.

-Olvídalo, siempre nos lastimarán-Dijo Harry burlón

Llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y todavía no llegaban los demás de Gryffindor ni los de Hufflepuff. Así que tocaron la puerta hasta que Hagrid los asustó.

-Bbbuuuuuuuuu!!-Gritó Hagrid atrás del trío.

-Aaahhh!!-Gritaron los tres con cara de pánico.

-Ja, ja, ja!!-Se burlaba Hagrid y al reírse se le movía todo el estomago como gelatina

-Hagrid, basta!!-Le gritó Hermione un poco molesta por el susto

-Lo siento chicos, no era mi intención, ja, ja!!-Dijo Hagrid burlándose aún.

-No importa, yo no me asusté-Dijo Ron presumido

-No, claro que no, tu no gritaste-Dijo Harry burlón

-Debieron ver sus caras-Dijo Hagrid

-Bueno, y que veremos hoy?-Preguntó Hermione cambiando el tema.

-Se llaman  escutracos -Dijo Hagrid a Hermione

-Y que son?-Quiso saber Ron

-Ya lo verán-Dijo Hagrid

-Espero que no sean peligrosas-Comentó Hermione 

-No, solo que te pueden escupir y cortar –Dijo Hagrid-Pero ya lo verán

Unos minutos después comenzaron a llegar los demás de Gryffindor y los de Hufflepuff.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar la clase-Dijo Hagrid a los tres y se fue y los tres se fueron con los demás

Cuando ya todos estuvieron reunidos Hagrid llevó una caja de la que provenían ruidos muy extraños.

-Hoy veremos unas criaturas llamadas escutracos, al mover sus orejas para atrás pueden escupir un líquido amarillo que arde en la piel y de los dedos pueden salir pequeñas tijeras que pueden ser muy peligrosas.

Así pasó la clase de Hagrid, Herbología y Pociones. Después se fueron al gran comedor a comer.

Todos se le quedaban viendo con miradas acusadoras a Harry pero no parecía que fuera por la cicatriz o por lo de Voldemort o lo de cuarto grado. Muchos susurraban entre sí viendo a Harry.

-Por que todos se me quedan mirando así?-Se preguntaba Harry extrañado

-Talvez por lo de tu cicatriz-Dijo Ron

No, creo que es por otra cosa-Dijo Harry

En eso a la mesa donde estaban se les acercó Daniel Malfoy.

-Yo que ustedes, no me juntaba con Harry-Dijo Daniel en voz baja para que Harry no escuchara.

-Pero, porqué?-Dijo Hermione pero Daniel se fue

-Qué, que les dijo?-Preguntó Harry impaciente

-Nada importante-Dijo Hermione ya que no lo quería preocupar

En eso llegó Draco Malfoy

-Hermione, vámonos no te juntes con este desgraciado-Dijo Draco

-Pero que?-Dijo Hermione sin entender

-Vámonos-Dijo Draco y los dos se fueron

-Qué sucede?-Preguntó Harry a Ron

-No lo sé-Dijo Ron sacado de onda

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Espero que les haya gustado esté capítulo

Gracias por sus reviews.

Sara Crockfort

Ginny

Amanda

Mione

Esblue

 Y gracias a todos por leerlo y dejen reviews por favor

Besos,

                                 Yeshi*


	7. Amigos en las buenas y en las malas

Capítulo 7

                      Amigos en las buenas y en las malas

-Por que se me quedan mirando así?-Preguntaba Harry asustado a Ron

-No lo sé –Dijo Ron sin entender

-Tendré manchada la cara de comida-Dijo Harry al momento en que se pasaba la mano por la cara para ver si traía comida.

En eso llegaron George y Fred.

-Ron, vámonos de aquí-Dijo George enojado 

-Pero que pasa?-Gritó Ron mientras sus hermanos lo jalaban y se lo llevaban a otra mesa.

Harry no sabía que hacer todos estaban mirándolo, hasta un niño extraño se burlaba con frialdad de él. El sentía que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y se sentía incómodo con todas esas miradas.

En ese sonó la campana y todos se fueron a su siguiente clase. Harry se quedó sentado hasta que se fueron, pudo ver a Malfoy y Hermione de la mano!! Y después Hermione se despidió de Malfoy y se fue. Pero no le dio tanta importancia sino que siguió pensando que sucedía. También vio a Seamus y Neville que lo miraban con ojos fulminantes.

Harry salió del Gran Comedor iba a subir las escaleras cuando... 

-Potter-Gritó alguien a espaldas de Harry

Harry volteó y pudo saber que eran George y Fred.

-Qué sucede?-Preguntó Harry intrigado

-Quidditch-Dijo Fred medio enojado

-Qué?-Dijo Harry confuso

-Práctica de Quidditch, ahora-Dijo George

-Ah, -Dijo Harry y empezó a subir la escaleras-Solo voy por mi Saeta de Fue........ –Dijo Harry pero cuando volteó ya se habían ido.

Harry terminó de subir las escaleras y al momento en que caminaba hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda vio a unos de segundo grado que leían una especie de diario, y cuando lo vieron se le quedaron viendo con mala cara tiraron el diario al piso y bajaron corriendo las escaleras murmurando algo, pero Harry solo pudo escuchar-Desgraciado-.

Se acercó a donde estaba el diario lo recogió y en la portada decía –"Secreto" y más abajo "propiedad de Harry Potter" 

-Pero es mi letra-Dijo Harry para sí asombrado.

Harry empezó a recordar si era de él aquél libro, pero se dio cuenta que no era de el, miró la parte de atrás y vio las iniciales MM en la parte inferior derecha, volvió a mirar el libro y decidió abrirlo. Es mi letra-Dijo Harry de nuevo para sus adentros. Y Comenzó a leer.

"Odio a Ron, solo porque es pobre me junto con él, me da tanta lástima cuando usa esos trapos de túnica, y los libros todos rotos y deshojados, no se como puede vivir así, si mis papás no me hubieran dejado dinero no sé que hubiera hecho, tan siquiera yo si tengo dinero y mucho"

Harry dejó de leer y se quedo asustado de lo que decía aquél diario lo que decía no era cierto. Se dio cuenta que en la siguiente página había más escritos.

"No se como me pude hacer amigo de una sangre sucia, se cree la más inteligente de todos los magos, todos piensan que está muy bonita pero yo no lo creo, tiene cabello de estropajo y anda como loca solo estudiando, que no conoce la palabra –divertido- ,que aburrido estar leyendo libros tontos, tan siquiera Snape ni la pela"

Harry se dio cuenta que ya no había mas hojas con escritos cerró el libro y lo guardó en su mochila. Camino hasta la señora gorda dijo la contraseña y entró. Harry ni recordaba que todos se le quedaban viendo raro en lo único que pensaba era en lo había leído en el diario.

Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y en eso entró Ron.

-Potter, apúrate tenemos práctica de Quidditch-Dijo Ron con tono fuerte

-Si... ya voy-Dijo Harry. En eso recordó lo del diario

-Ron?-Dijo Harry antes de que Ron saliera

-Qué?-Dijo Ron al voltear

-Sé por que están todos enojados conmigo-Dijo mientras sacaba el diario-Encontré esto tirado en el pasillo, te juró que yo no lo escribí ni siquiera eso es verdad,.. y tu lo sabes.

-Pero es tu letra-Dijo Ron sin entender

-Lo sé, pero créeme yo no lo escribí.-Dijo Harry 

-Entonces quién fue?-Dijo Ron con voz normal

-No lo sé, tenemos que descubrirlo-Dijo Harry esperando que Ron lo ayudara

-Tenemos?-Preguntó Ron

-Si quieres-Dijo Harry

-Claro, de nuevo con nuestras aventuras-Dijo Ron contento

-Pensé que me odiabas-Dijo Harry

-Odiarte, estás loco eres mi mejor amigo y se que nunca harías algo así-Dijo Ron al sentarse en otro sillón.

-Que alivio-Dijo Harry contento

-Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la práctica de Quidditch-Dijo Ron al momento en que se levantó de el sillón

-Solo voy por la Saeta-Dijo Harry y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, tomó la escoba y bajo con Ron.

Salieron de la sala común y empezaron a correr escaleras abajo, y salieron al jardín.

-Harry has como que no nos hablamos-Dijo Ron antes de llegar al campo de Quidditch

-Porqué?-Dijo Harry asombrado

-Porque mis hermanos se enojarían-Dijo Ron

-Está bien-Dijo Harry y Ron comenzó a adelantarse para que los demás pensarán que seguían molestos.

Llegaron al campo y ya estaban George, Fred, Hermione, Lisa, Matt, David y John. Tuvieron que entrar al equipo Hermione y Ron ya que faltaban jugadores porque los demás se salieron por temor a Voldemort.

Lisa, Matt, David y John son otros estudiantes de 5° grado de Gryffindor que se animaron a entrar aunque Voldemort estuviera suelto. George y Fred se quedaron como capitanes cosa que a los dos les alegraba. 

Harry nunca se imaginó que Hermione entrará al equipo en el momento que le iba a preguntar porque quiso meterse al equipo recordó que ella no le hablaba,  cosa que entristeció mucho a Harry, pensó en hablarle a Ron pero recordó que tenían que aparentar que no hablaban.

-Bien como sus nuevos capitanes-Comenzó a decir Fred-Empezaremos a practicar jugadas de el equipo de Alemania, que acaba de ganar un campeonato.

Haremos la jubada que Robert hizo para ganar los primeros diez puntos-Prosiguió George

Y tú Potter practicarás la jugada que hizo el buscador Karl para ganar el partido-Y le dio un holograma que mostraba la jugada. A Harry le pareció estupenda la jugada, el buscador del otro equipo iba a atrapar la snitch cuando de la nada salió Karl a un lado del otro buscador y la tomó antes de chocar contra las gradas. Pero se levantó y todavía la traía.

Terminó la práctica y Harry subió a guardar la Saeta de Fuego y cuando bajó del dormitorio encontró a Ron y Hermione platicando.

-Ven Harry-Dijo Ron y le hizo una seña para que se acercara

-Si?-Dijo Harry

-Estamos pensando quien pudo haber escrito ese diario con tu letra-Dijo Hermione

-No estás enojado conmigo?-Dijo Harry

-Ron me lo explicó todo, no te preocupes-Dijo Hermione

-Y quien crees tu que escribió eso-Dijo Ron

-Bueno, pues pienso que Malfoy-Dijo Harry esperando que Hermione no se enfadara

-Y duro con lo mismo-Dijo Hermione medio molesta

-Yo también pensé lo mismo-Dijo Ron-Pero Hermione lo niega.

-Se que Draco no lo hizo, lo conozco bien, hasta a el le pareció una locura-Dijo Hermione sonrojada 

-Será mejor que bajemos a cenar-Dijo Ron-Tengo mucha hambre

-Si, yo también-Dijo Hermione

Los tres bajaron al gran comedor pero a Harry no le importó que todos se le quedaran mirando le bastaba solo poder hablar con sus mejores amigos. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. En eso llegó Malfoy muy furioso llevando consigo un diario, parecido al que Harry había encontrado. Pero De diferente color.

-Tu hiciste esto-Dijo Malfoy a Harry

-Qué cosa?-Dijo Harry sorprendido

-Esto-Gritó Malfoy y le aventó el diario

Harry comenzó a leerlo y se sorprendió con lo que decía.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews 

Hillary

Sara

Ginny

Amanda

Mione

Esblue

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y a los que no me han enviado reviews mándenlos.  Gracias

Besos,

                       Yeshi*


	8. Clameria Prometus

 Disculpen la tardanza. Aquí lo tienen el siguiente capítulo.

                                     CAPÍTULO 8 

                    "Clameria Prometus"

Harry comenzó a leer el libro que Malfoy le había dado. Sus ojos parecían de intriga.

-No lo puedo creer-Dijo Harry sin aliento

-Fuiste tú no?-Dijo Malfoy enfurecido

-No fue él-Dijo Ron enojado de que acusaran a Harry

-Cállate, no es contigo el problema-Dijo Malfoy a Ron con ojos fulminantes

-Creo que hay que discutir esto en otro lugar-Dijo Hermione al voltear hacia los demás estudiantes que los miraban.

-Esta bien-Dijo Malfoy

-Vamos al salón de Herbología, está desocupado-Dijo Hermione y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón.

Llegaron al salón y Malfoy comenzó a hablar.

-Fuiste tu no? Porque me odias-Dijo Malfoy 

-Draco estoy segura que no fue Harry-Dijo Hermione al momento en ue le tomaba la mano.

-Confió en ti-Dijo Malfoy y le besó la mano

-Entonces quien lo escribió?-Dijo Harry

-Miren!!!!!!!-Gritó Ron

-Qué pasa?-Dijo Hermione con una mano en el oído ya que Ron gritó muy fuerte.

-Son las mismas iniciales que en el libro que encontró Harry-Dijo Ron

-Es verdad-Dijo Harry al tomar el libro

-Si, MM; quien podrá ser?-Dijo Hermione

-Alguien que odia-Dijo Malfoy

-Que nos odia, dirás-Interrumpió Harry

-Si hay que saber quien tiene dos nombres que comiencen con "M"-Dijo Hermione

Salieron del salón y se encaminaron a la clase de Pociones

-En el camino se toparon con Daniel Malfoy.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Daniel que llevaba un gran pila de libros

-Te ayudamos-Dijo Ron al momento en que tomó varios libros y se le cayó uno. Oopss!!-Dijo Ron sonrojado

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Hermione al dárselo a Ron

-Gracias-Dijo Ron

-Acompañaron a Daniel hasta la biblioteca para dejar los libros

-Gracias-Dijo Daniel al dejar los libros en una de las mesas al igual que Ron

-No hay problema-Dijo Ron

Los cuatro volvieron a dirigirse a la clase de Pociones. En el camino se dieron cuenta de que se les había hecho tarde. Comenzaron a correr hacia el salón y cuando llegaron  Snape los estaba esperando.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son los cuatro fantásticos-Dijo en son de burla

-Lo sentimos-Dijo Malfoy cabizbajo

-"lo sentimos"?, desde cuando te disculpas por ellos-Dijo Snape

-Si, se nos hizo tarde-Dijo Ron

-Ssshh!!-Lo calló Snape

-Su castigo será ir al bosque a media noche a buscarme, "clamaría prometus"-Dijo Snape

-A media noche-Dijo Ron al tragar saliva

-Si, tiene miedo Sr. Weasley?-Dijo Snape burlón

-No.....no Señor-Dijo Ron un poco asustado, mejor dicho muy asustado

-Bien ahora vayan con Hagrid para que les diga en que lugar del bosque encontrarla y después le diré que nos lo acompañe-Dijo Snape

Los cuatro salieron del salón y se dirigieron al bosque.

-Que cursis-Dijo Ron a Harry mientras volteaba hacia atrás donde estaban Hermione y Malfoy abrazados.

-Déjalos, algún día tambien lo harás-Dijo Harry quien pensaba en Huntress

Buummm, de repente Harry se tropezó. Todos corrieron a ayudarlo.

-Harry te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Hermione preocupada

-Si estoy bien, gracias-Dijo sonrojado al levantarse

Después Hermione y Malfoy los adelantaron y los dos se quedaron atrás

-Que te sucedió Harry?-Pregunto Ron admirado

-No lo sé, estaba pensando en...-Dijo Harry y se calló.

-En quien?, Harry-Preguntó Ron

-Con..Hun..Huntress-Dijo Harry sonrojado hasta las orejas

-Ahhhhhh, que romántico-Dijo Ron en son de burla

-Cállate-Dijo Harry y le dio un sape-Vamos con Hagrid

Los cuatro al fin llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Y tocaron la puerta.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Hagrid al abrir

-Hola, Hagrid-Dijeron 

-Oh, Malfoy-Dijo Hagrid extrañado

-Bueno, nos mandó Snape. Dijo Hermione cambiando el tema

-Para que?-Dijo Hagrid intrigado

-Para que buscáramos clamaría prometus-Dijo Ron al leerlo en una hoja

-Lo escribiste?-Dijo Hermione

-Si, es que está difícil-Dijo Ron sonrojado

-En serio, porqué?-Dijo Hagrid intrigado

-Por llegar tarde a clases-Dijo Malfoy

-Bien esto se haya arriba de los árboles, es una sustancia amarilla, solo sale de noche-Dijo Hagrid-Los acompañaré

-No, Snape dijo que no fueras con nosotros-Dijo Harry

-Bien, les daré lo que necesitan, vengan por a media noche

-Esta bien-Dijo Hermione

 Los cuatro se fueron de ahí y volvieron a media noche

-Que tenebroso está de noche-Dijo Hermione asustada

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y tocaron la puerta. Hagrid salió medio dormido y les dio lo que necesitaban.

-Zapatos para escalar?-Dijo Ron

-Si,son árboles muy altos miden como 15 o 20 metros de altura. Tambien hay cuerdas y botes para poner la clamaria y guantes ya que arde.

-Y donde se encuentran-Dijo Harry

-Se van aquí derecho-Les señaló-Y luego encontraran un letrero y voltearán a la izquierda no hay pierde.

-Un letrero en el bosque?-Dijo Malfoy

-Si, lo puse ahí hace rato para que no se perdieran.

-Gracias-Dijo Hermione

-No hay problema-Dijo Hagrid-Ahora apúrense antes de que se desaparezca.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el bosque hasta llegar con el letrero, después caminaron hacia la izquierda y llegaron a los grandes, muy grandes árboles.

Comenzaron a subir y en eso Harry gritó miren, señalando hacia un lugar donde había un niño sentado escribiendo en un libro.

-Quién será?-Dijo Ron

-Gracias a los que lo han leído la historia. Espero que les esté gustando.

Manden reviews.

Besos, 

                            Yeshi*


End file.
